


Dancing Around

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The had been dacing around their feelings for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to soraya786for the Summer Wishlist Event at rarepair_shorts.

One moment Katie and Leanne were staring wide-eyed at each other, and the next they were kissing passionately.  All the dancing around they had done was over.

  
Over the past two years the friends had known that they had feelings for each other but had never acted on them. Each was sure that the other didn’t feel the same and so they skirted around their feelings trying to convince themselves that it didn’t matter.

  
There were times when they felt that the other did feel the same way, but shrugged it off. Katie had tried to tell Leanne after she tried to kiss her once, but all she said was, ‘I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry.’  Leanne had told Katie when after they had been at a party that she was ‘the most gorgeous girl in the world’, but Katie had written it off as her friend being drunk.

  
It may not have been clear to either party that they felt the same, but to everyone else it did. Some people had even taken bets as to when the girls would realise that they were in love with each other. Some bet that they never would, whilst others thought that it would happen during seventh year.

  
It was only after Leanne had watched some Ravenclaw boy overly flirt with Katie, and Katie’s girlish giggle that they found themselves where they were now. Leanne had pulled her friend into one of the disused classrooms.

  
“What was that all about?” Leanne asked harshly.

  
“What was what all about?” Katie asked confused.

  
“You and that idiot from Ravenclaw, what else do you think?”Leanne said trying to keep her anger and jealousy in.

  
“Why are you so concerned about some Ravenclaw?” Katie said.

  
“Why? Maybe I don’t want you to be with him. He’s not good enough for you and you know it.”

  
“Why don’t you want me to be with him? Don’t you want me to be happy?”

  
“Of course I want you to be happy, but with me, not him! I love you, and I don’t want to have to see you with someone else.” Leanne shouted.

  
 “I love you too.” Katie said.

  
They stared wide-eyed at each other realising that they hadn’t seen what was right in front of them. 

  
  



End file.
